


A Kiss After Failure

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: 10 Kisses [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dathomiri Shenaningans, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan, Poor Obi-Wan, Pre-Slash, Qui-Gon may or may not live, Scents & Smells, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Master. I've failed you. I'm sorry.These are the last words Obi-Wan Kenobi expects to think.





	A Kiss After Failure

* * *

_Master. I've failed you. I'm sorry._

These are the last words Obi-Wan Kenobi expects to think, watching as his lightsaber disappears into the melting pit of the generator. Then he’s against the wall and the Sith’s blade comes so close to his throat, he can feel the tender skin start to burn.

Then the heat is gone. The blade shrinks out of existence and his vision is filled with the face of his master's killer.

“What are you?” the Sith asks, his strange eyes searching Obi-Wan's face. He takes a breath, mouth open like a wolf scenting prey.

Obi-Wan is silent but thinks the beat of his heart must echo off the durasteel walls.

The Sith's mouth twists and he leans close, until all Obi-Wan can see is the stark red and black of his skin, his eyes gleaming like bloodstones. His mouth opens.

For a moment, Obi-Wan thinks the Sith might bite him. And then, he is kissed. If it can be called that. It's all teeth against his dry lips and the wet flick of a tongue following, pushing into his mouth, slick and hot.

The Sith pulls back, just enough to whisper against Obi-Wan’s lips. “You taste like mine, little _Jai_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Jai_ is Dathomiri for "Jedi."
> 
> As always, you can follow me at [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com) for fic stuff. 
> 
> Though with the current clusterfluffle, you can also follow me at my Dreamdwidth, [Rapture of the Moon](https://raptureofthemoon.dreamwidth.org/profile) and on my fandom twitter [@cuoreardendofic](https://twitter.com/cuoreardendofic)


End file.
